Haunting Secrets
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Nightmares, arguments with friends, the sudden urge to head to New Mexico? Just another day for Kendra Andrews. Sequel to Recruitment.
1. We Have A Job To Do

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.

 **Authors Note:** Welcome back, redoing this story as a backstory to Kendra before she meets Steve Rogers and creating her friendship with Clint. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **We Have A Job To Do**

Kendra was exhausted, tired, injured and pretty much annoyed with everyone. It was a wash last night, nothing when to plan in which Barton ended up coming in and saving her ass after she gone through some kind of episode. She hadn't experienced that in a very long time. He own body feeling unlike her own, as if someone was controlling her. He had some harsh words as they climbed onto the jet before getting back to base this morning.

Scanning the keycard she walked into the gym and noticed she wasn't alone and suppressed a groan. Barton was currently occupying his own Archery range. Bringing back another arrow, he let it fly. One after the other she watched as it pierced the targets directly in the bulls eye.

"You let your guard down yesterday Andrews." Clint quipped, arrows flying, "I thought I taught you better than that."

Kenda picked up some tape from her bag and began wrapping her knuckles, "I know what your thinking, but I am fine. I had an off day. It won't happen again."

Clint rolled his shoulders back and set his bow on the table, "You were outnumbered, your powers unstable. You couldn't tell friend from foe."

She had no answer as he continued.

"The next time you go into the field without a correct state of mind I'll put you back in the labs, without hesitation. You understand me? I can't have you on my team if I can't trust you with your own mind, I can't risk that."

She gulped, "It won't happen again."

"Good. Now that we have that covered," He jumped off the platform and walked over to her, "I figured since I got you down here we could go a couple rounds."

Kendra took a sip of water, "I thought you would be on Rogers detail. Keeping tabs on the recently thawed Popsicle."

Barton laughed shaking his head, "Not likely. Besides, I have enough to handle babysitting you."

Kendra narrowed her eyes, "Oh, ok Barton. You do want to fight." She motioned him to come towards her, "Let's go."

"Now don't get all butt hurt on me Ken," Barton walked over and grabbed her tape and began taping up his own knuckles. "We haven't even started yet."

Kendra got the hint and smiled, it was on. Taking her stance in front of him she raised her fist and it began. Barton was fast. She almost didn't see the side punch to her temple. Bringing up her arm she blocked his classic start. Ducking she kneed him in the stomach. He counted and grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto her stomach, hard. He sat on her back. Clint shook his head, "What did I say about letting your guard down?" She struggled beneath him. "I mean if you want to accept defeat- "

She automatically rolled, kicking him off before getting herself up. "That's not going to happen. Not one of your rookies Barton. Not that easy."

Clint smiled and winked, "Good." He reached quickly behind his back and threw a knife. While it barely missed her, it did managed to hit the target directly behind them. Kendra looked between the two and frowned.

"Shit Clint" she cursed. "That could've hit me."

"Well it didn't. Now." He reached again, "Time for some fun."

He watched as she drove, flipped, threw herself down and at times blocked the daggers he was throwing. Kendra dodged everything he was giving her and it was starting to feel personal, "Damn it Clint. Stop it" She warned, her rage building.

He ignored her, "This is part of your training Kendra. It's not always going to be enemies out there." He walked over to the table and picked up his bow

Kendra wasn't having it, "Stop." He grabbed the arrows, "Clint I mean it, I am warning you."

"Sometimes you are going to fight friends Kendra." He pulled back his arm ready to fire.

She couldn't believe this. He was going to shoot her. It was about to get real serious in here. She didn't want this, she kept her emotions under control but felt it slipping. Her body illuminating a small glow around her persons.

Barton smirked, "Atta girl, lets dance." He pulled back the string, turning toward her.

"STOP!" She screamed, her body blasting an energy spear instantly destroying the arrow. Knocking Clint backwards onto his back. She fell forward gasping her breath. Clutching her stomach, Clint got to his feet, dropping the weapon and running over to help her.

"Shit, Ken. Hey I'm sorry." He reached to check her wound when pushed him away.

"What the hell was that Clint, some type of test of my allegiance. I could have killed you." She pushed herself up without his help and nursed her side. Her whole body felt drained.

Shaking his head he stepped forward, "I just wanted to get you working on control of these powers. On the field."

"We aren't on the field right now Clint," She spat out, "Jesus, what is the matter with you."

"I didn't mean to let it go that far. Kendra." Barton admitted, "However we have to play all fields here. Even fighting our own if we become compromised."

She scoffed, "So you wanted me to kill you. That's great."

Clint sighed, "No. You just don't get it. I wanted-" He paused just briefly, regret forming behind his eyes, "- No, I needed to see if you would fight back. Anything can happen here. Fury needs us on our top game right now with everything going on."

Catching his tone, Kendra walked over to the bench and began tossing her belongings into her gym bag, " You know what agent Barton. Word to the wise," she warned, "I don't need you putting me through Fury's dirty work. I told you all 3 years ago, I'm not some fucking lab experiment you can poke and prod at your disposal. Give Fury my regards, I'm taking a sickday."

Shoving past him and out of the gym she walked down the hallway and ripped off the tape from her wrist dropping it in a trashcan as she made her way out of the building.

.

..

...

The next morning Kendra woke up with a gasping cry. Clenching the sheets she took in her surroundings. He had come back again, the man, the one who haunted her dreams and tortured her with visions of death and rage.

Even though she had always had the nightmares, never had they been this frequent and so close to one another. She told no one, not even Clint what had been plaguing her mind. It did indeed risk her own safety and others. Even with professional help, there was no reason why they never left or why they stayed the same. She didn't know the man in her nightmares, she would have remembered.

With a shaky hand she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the glass of water. Gulping it down in one sip before kicking off the sheets; beside her on the table was a notebook, opened with fresh markings.

There were coordinates written down.

It wasn't uncommon. Her body wasn't hers during the nightmares, much like when she lost control of her powers. Though sometimes during sleep she would write down random phrases, words.

Noting to check them later she got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. It may be 5 in the morning, but she knew there was no sleeping after her dreams. Reality was her only escape. She pulled a sweater over her body when her wrist com began to beep on nightstand. Walking over she picked it up and checked her message. _Briefing Room –Coulson_

How the hell did he always know she was already awake?

.

..

...

She held a cup of coffee in her left hand, the newest assignment portfolio in the other; she took a sip when she felt her portfolio being taken from her arm. Rolling her eyes she refused to look at him. "Barton I am not in a mood for your games, it's too early."

"Forgive me?" He said walking in front of her and blocking her way, "For yesterday? I was out of line when I should have trusted you" He asked before reaching over and stealing a sip of her coffee.

Pondering a moment she pinched her nose and sighed, "As long as you stop shooting arrows at me we should be fine."

Clint smirked, "No promises."

Laughing she went to move past him when his hand struck out quick. Turning her to face him, he reached out to grab her chin. His smirked turned into a frown quickly when he saw the shadows in her eyes, he gently turned McKenna's head to stare into her eyes, not ignoring the deep circles that surrounded them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered.

She waved him off, "It's nothing Clint. Just had a bad nights sleep." She could see the worry embedded on his face. "Hey." She reached out and touched his arm, "I'm alright. Trust me."

Behind Clint, a voice cleared their throat. "Agent Barton. Andrews." Their boss stated unamused, "Nice to see you guys awake. Mind joining me in the briefing room, we do have a job to do."

Kendra walked around Clint, stopping into front of the older agent. "Good morning Phil." She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking passed him into the briefing room, Clint following closely behind her.

Looking over all the files on the table, Kendra found herself intrigued on the magical hammer that seemed to have fallen out of the sky. Agent Coulson going over something about wormholes and breaks in the atmospheres.

"As you can see here," Coulson pointed to the picture, "There have been some unexplained occurrences. It appears that a wormhole has formed in New Mexico."

Kendra's ears perked up and she pulled the file closer. The coordinates were the same in her notebook. "I know this place." She whispered.

Coulson stopped speaking. "Care to share with the class Agent Andrews."

Kendra shrugged, "I know this place, or, at least I think I have been there. When we get there I'd like permission to take a team and investigate on my own-"

"Actually," Coulson interrupted, "Agent Andrews- you will be staying in New York. There is come work to be done at Starks Lab, I need someone to configure the data we will be compiling once we get it from the home base."

Kendra looked up with a sharp on focusing on Coulson, "Seriously? Starks? Configure data? What are you saying? Are you benching me?"

Coulson held up his hand, "Commander Fury and I agreed, after your last assignment-"

She shook her head in disagreement, "Look, I know I haven't been myself recently but that doesn't mean I am a risk-"

Coulson stopped her, "Tony specifically requested you to be the one handling the information. He wants no one else."

She narrowed her eyes, "Bullshit. Don't use him like this. I know Stark isn't even remotely interested in helping out with whatever the hell we have going on."

Coulson shrugged, "Starks business with SHIELD is his own. But he is still one of the most brilliant minds out there. If he request the aid of one of our agents, he has our full support."

She slammed the file shut, "You need me in New Mexico, Coulson. What are you keeping from me?"

Coulson refused to answer and opened the door to the briefing room, "Agent Andrews you have a car waiting outside to take you to Stark's headquarters. I suggest you take the ride, and Agent Barton?" Clint looked at Coulson who gave him a short look, "Please meet me on the helipad in 5 minutes." Coulson grabbed his things and left the room.

McKenna stood up and shook her head, "This is bullshit." She said slamming her fist on the table, "Coulson knows that I need to be there with you guys. Why would he decided suddenly to pull me. Unless?" She narrowed her eyes at Clint.

"Barton," She warmed. Clint stood up and tucked his file under his arm.

"Look, you have been under a lot of stress lately and frankly a risk that needs to take some time."

"You can take your own goddamn time, so much for trust. Have fun in New Mexico." She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the briefing room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Nice to be back with Agent Andrews again.


	2. We'll Talk About This Later

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.

 **Authors Note:** Chapter 2

* * *

 **We'll Talk About This Later**

Kendra fiddled with her phone and rested against her seat in the luxurious town car Tony had sent for her. They were up to something. SHIELD. Fury. Coulson. She had a gut feeling and if she had learned anything over the years, she normally was right.

With a nervous twitch she lowered the screen divider to talk to a man she knew all too well.

"Happy, how long till we reach Stark Towers?" She questioned, fumbling through contacts on her phone.

"Little over an 2 hours, Tony's excited to have you back at the lab, just like old times yeah?" He responded.

"I'm sure he is," She knew Coulson was buying time. If she could only figure out what was going on. Settling on the man himself she called Tony for answers. "Happy, I'm just gonna make a call real quick."

The receiving end picked up immediately, "Look I don't know why you got downgraded from the easiest job in the history of government agencies, frankly, I'm impressed. Chip off the old block it seems."

Kendra let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, I don't know why SHIELD decided I wasn't fit for duty but I need to borrow your jet." She whined. "Coulson is keeping me from something. He doesn't want me in New Mexico and I want to know why."

"Ok first." Tony hissed, "Stop whining. It's annoying. I will hang up on you, and second," he paused, "SHIELD called me and said it would be in my best interested to take you on for some time. Something about getting your mind back on track."

"Tony I'm fine. More than fine. I just need to get to New Mexico."

"Well, you wouldn't lie to me after all this time," Tony cleared his throat, "I kind of blocked all the traffic into the city. Funny how fickle street lights can be. Although there happens to be hardly any on the way to LaGuardia."

Kendra smiled, "Stark. If there was anyone else-"

"Just, don't get into too much trouble alright, promise me Kenny?" He told her firmly.

"Always." Kendra said crossing her fingers.

She pressed end and looked out the window before addressing her driver, "Hey Happy. Change of plans. We are going to LaGuardia."

Happy turned slightly, "But the SHIELD said-"

"Is that going to be an issue? I can call Tony back" Kendra warned, "I just get him back-"

Happy sat up straight and began to steer the car through the jam, "No Agent Andrews. No problem."

Kendra smiled and rested back in her seat and closed her eyes. Letting the movement of the car lull her to sleep.

.

..

...

Kendra was an hour from her destination, upon arrival she rented a car and plugged in her coordinates. She felt as if she had been driving for hours, the long stretch of desert not helping her mood. Her dashboard began blinking and she pressed accept on her incoming phone call.

"I thought Coulson told you to stay put," Clint stated through the speakers.

"Next time I piss you off, don't get Tony involved ok?" Kendra tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "And I thought that you were suppose to have my back."

Clint sighed, "Look I was just trying to help-"

McKenna rolled her eyes, "Save it Clint," She interrupted, "Coulson knew I would make my way out here. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Coulson knows you like to shoot first, ask questions later." Clint admitted.

Kendra was quiet for a second before speaking, "Some people would call that being prepared."

Clint chuckled, "Fair enough. Though you haven't gotten a grip on your powers either-"

"Oh come on." Kendra warned, "Aside from earlier this week, it had been over a year since incident. Besides, it makes sense for me to be here Clint. You need to understand-"

Clint wasn't hearing it, "What makes sense is you getting back on that fucking private plane you managed to acquire from your surrogate father and listening to your commanding officer.

"And if I don't?" Kendra pressed.

She could practically feel his annoyance radiating off his body through her car.

"If you don't." Clint warned, "Coulson is going to have your ass, and probably mine."

Kendra laughed, "Well. We will just have to see won't we?"

Kendra pressed end before Clint could get another word in. There was no way anyone was going to stop her from reaching the base. She would deal with Coulson when she arrived, honestly what is the worst that could happen? It's the middle of the fucking desert. Didn't seem very dangerous to her.'

She made herself scarce upon arrival to the compound. Clint had warned her to back off but she wasn't buying it. She was going to figure out what they were hiding here and why she was so drawn to it. Sneaking through security was easy, walking through the compound she paused and took cover. A very muscular man had just knocked out one of their agents before ripping open the fence around whatever was being protected.

As a SHIELD Agent it was her duty to protect. So if there was a potentially dangerous man on the loose and she was not going to let him escape.

Kendra walked over to the unconscious agent on the floor picked up his earpiece; she placed it in her ear and voiced into the crowd. "I've got a 20 on your subject, Coulson and he seems to want whatever you have locked up in this tarp prison."

"Agent Andrews?" Coulson stated not surprised. "Make a wrong turn off the turnpike?"

"You know me." She chuckled, "Once I put my mind to something I can't stop myself."

Coulson let out a frustrated grunt and walked into his control room, " I need eyes up high, with a gun. Also, Andrews-"

"Yeah boss?" Kendra asked.

"Be careful." Coulson stated.

Kendra smiled. She saw Clint Running through the compound before hopping into a nest. She felt safer knowing Clint was getting into position. Thunder began booming through the sky. Kendra felt a sense of familiarity as the rain began to fall.

"We'll talk about this later Kendra." Clint's voice stopped her mid step. When the lightening clashed something changed in her. She began to walk towards the sounds of fighting.

"Barton. Talk to me." Coulson said as the mysterious man made his way through their compound.

"Want me to slow him down, sir." Clint pulled back his bow, "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

Coulson pondered, "I'll let you know."

Kendra walked through the entrance to see the very tall man covered in mud and rain. She looked to the sky and saw Clint, ready to fire. She made her presence known to the man in front of her.

"I'd like to see some clearance." She crossed her arms in front of her, blocking his way. He stood up straight. Clearly he could squish her if he wanted to. Still, she kept her ground.

"Careful Andrews." Clint whispered.

The man pointed to the room behind her. "It would be unwise to come between me and my belongings."

"I don't think so." Kendra laughed, "We have this thing called finders keepers, and you are a little late to the party." She pointed out.

"You dare-" He bellowed.

Pulling her weapon from her holster she aimed it at the mans chest. Heavy rain began to fall. She looked to the sky and smirked.

"Dare." She looked back to him, "By all means. Do your worst."

"We have no quarrel, return what is mine." He requested sternly.

She shook her head, "Yeah. That is not going to happen."

"You listen!" He roared with a furious rage.

Kendra narrowed her eyes and fired one shot. Hitting the ground beside his feet. "I've just about had it with men telling me what to do."

The man before her looked furious. He wanted to rip her apart.

"You know what. I'm tired of this bullshit. You need some manners," She quipped, putting her weapon back into her holster. He watched her silently, saying nothing as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to harness her energy.

Clint watched from the nest and cursed, "Shit."

"This could get ugly Barton, be ready." Coulson ordered.

Clint nodded, "Understood Sir"

Down below, Kendra began to feel the power surface. Her opponent grew impatient with each growing second passing, "You human," he spat. "Thinking you can stop me." He mused.

Kendra just chuckled, "So funny you should say that." She opened her eyes, an electric gaze staring back. "I don't feel very human."

The man took a step back but she was faster. Shooting her hand forward, she released an electric pulse hurling towards him. He managed to dodge the blow.

"With your strength I expected better." She egged him on, "What are you waiting for" She screamed, lightening surrounding them, "Fight me."

The demanor of the man in front of her changed drastically as he stared at the woman in front of him. She should not have this power. There was one person in all the realms with the ability to.

"Those powers," He whispered, "You are of Asgardian, only the bloodline-"

Raising her arms she took power from the lightening above and created a shield around her body. She had lost control.

"Barton, you clear?" Coulson asked over the radio.

"I'm locked. On both." He responded switching to his newly made arrows that could take out his partner below. Coulson knew if Clint could handle this.

"Fight me, Cousin. Do your worst." Kendra teased, her voice not sounding as her own.

"I will not fight you! Tell me who you are, who controls you!" Thor proclaimed.

Furious, she ran towards him. Taking the energy around her she clenched her fist and sent a blast of energy straight to his chest. He stepped back as it did nothing.

"No!" She screamed and went to attack again. The man still said nothing.

He began to absorb the power as he walked towards her with long strides, stance menacing. Shooting his hand forward he grabbed her hand to stop her blows and placed his other hand on her throat, lifting her into the air. She struggled under his hold.

Clint narrowed his eyes, switching to piercing rounds, about to release them at the man holding Kendra.

"Do it cousin." Kendra gulped, "Kill me. Finish the job. It's what you are good at."

"Enough!" The man yelled disgusted as he slammed her to the ground; breaking the trance. Wiping off his face and he walked away from Kendra, who lay there unconscious.

"Better call it, Coulson." Clint announced impressed, "Cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Coulson watched Thor walk forward, "Don't let Andrews hear that."

Clint couldn't help but smile.

The man barged through the tarp and walked into ground zero. He stood by the hammer that was imbedded in earth. Clint pulled back the bow again.

"Last chance sir-" Clint warned.

Coulson stopped him. "Wait. I want to see this."

They saw nothing. The man couldn't life the hammer. When he was told to stand down Clint put away the weapon. As he was lowered to the ground he jumped out of the cage and met with the medical officers retrieving Kendra. He was hoping for some answers when she woke up.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Onto the next one.


	3. You Are Of My Blood

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.

 **Authors Note** : Chapter 3

* * *

 **You Are Of My Blood**

Kendra was checked over and debrief when she woke in the medical bay. After being cleared fit to return she found herself later leaning over the railing overlooking the hammer. She turned her head to the side, acknowledging the approaching body.

"You do realize we are going to have to talk about it." Clint spoke before settling next to her.

"Talk about what?" She pressed, "I got my ass kicked by some alien."

Clint smirked, "I wasn't going to bring it up but if you want to go there."

She laughed and shook her head, "Coulson have him contained?"

"Actually, some doctor by name of Erik Selvig came and claimed him. Coulson is seeing where it's going to go and released him."

"So, some alien is just running around freely?"

"Hey the same could be said for you I guess?" Clint joked, Kendra shoved his shoulder and shook her head.

"Yeah, not funny."

"In all seriousness, that was intense right? Something wasn't ok with you."

"It's why I don't like using my powers…I feel like someone or something tries to take control, and it scares me."

Clint stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure this out. Together. Like we always do. Right partner?" Kendra nodded, a glimpse of a figure below caught her attention. There was a man in a suit walking past the hammer. She turned to Clint to ask who he was but when she looked back down, he was nowhere to be seen.

.

..

It didn't take a genius to figure out where Selvig and his crew were hiding out. The town was practically abandoned. As she made her way around the small desert, she couldn't help but laugh as the trouble this might get her in with Coulson. Hell, she was halfway to being fired anyway, might as well get some answers while she still can. Making her way towards the diner she approached the window and looked through to see if anyone was inside. With the relief of finding no one she walked over to the door. Picking the lock with ease, Kendra broke in through the doors of the diner, she knew the risk, the young doctor Jane could be anywhere and it probably wasn't a great idea for their first meeting be because of breaking and entering. Shutting the door quietly she made her way through the kitchen.

"So, it is you," Thor spoke behind her.

She turned and stared at the man, "Thor is it? You have kind of made a pretty big shit show of my life ya know."

He smiled, "I've been search for you for quite some time."

Kendra cocked her head to the side, "Have you? Why? Who are you, what was that back there. Why did I call you my cousin?"

"Do you remember anything about your father?"

"No, he died when I was very young. My mother never spoke of him. It hurt too much." She cocked her head to the side, "What are you exactly insinuating?"

Thor stepped forward and handed her a small book, "Your father did die; however it wasn't here on Midgard. It was fighting for Asgard. For his home. Your father was Vili, brother of Odin, prince of Asgard."

Kendra flipped through the pages of the book, coming upon his biography, still incredibly confused, "I don't understand…you are saying, my father was a god. From another planet."

Thor nodded, "Vili had a taste of exploration in his blood, he happened upon Midgard and feel in love with a mortal, your mother. He stayed for many cycles around the sun with your mother. He was there when you were born, but then there was war and Odin called him back. He always spoke of the heartbreak when your mother refused to leave Midgard, and his sorrow of leaving you, leaving both of you behind."

He stepped forward cautiously, "You are of royal blood to the Asgard throne Kendra, you are of my blood."

"No!" She whispered shutting the book, "No, my father was killed in an oil rig explosion. He wasn't some god. Why are you doing this to me-"

"You can manipulate the elements Kendra; did you think you were just born of those powers by accident? There is so much you don't understand. You feel lost and I understand that, but let me help you. I understand the feeling of being lost-"

"Clearly," She snapped. "So why now, did you come here just to find me and mess with my life."

"No, you were a happy accident. I came here for my hammer if your son of Col would release it then I could be on my way and possibly show you-"

"Coulson does what Coulson wants. I'm sorry, there is all very overwhelming. It's not every day your extended relative comes by and tells you that you happen to be a demi god."

Thor stepped forward, "If you have any doubts, find your mother, ask her-"

Kendra scoffed, "That would be kind of hard since she is dead. We were in a car accident when I was a teenager. She didn't make it."

"Oh Kendra, I am truly sorry."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Kendra picked up one of Erik's books. She began flipping through the mythology pages. She stopped at one of the pages and caught her breath.

"You said Vili spoke of us, my mother and myself. Was it just to you?" She whispered, not daring to look at him.

Thor's gave her a sad smile, "No, Vili told his stories to all of the family. He loved you fierce and was looking forward to coming back and meeting you. To teach you, help you be what you are meant to be."

She shook her head, "But not everyone was thrilled to learn of my existence where they?"

Thor dropped his smile and gave her a questionable look, "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"You have a brother, right? Loki?" She turned the book to show him the page that was about Loki, "You call him the oh so powerful God of mischief."

Thor nodded. "That's correct. I just don't understand why-"

"I think, " She whispered, "I think he has been hurting me for as long as I can remember."

"I don't understand."

Kendra took a chair and sat down, "I can't control my powers very well. But for as long as I have had them, there has always been someone pushing back at me. Trying to use me, I've never let them take control- when we fought though, they were close. And this was the man in my dreams, haunting me." She pointed to Loki's drawing.

Thor narrowed his eyes and shook his head slamming the book shut, "Impossible Kenna, he is my brother, your cousin. Like myself, all he wanted was for you to return home to us."

McKenna shook her head and stood up from her chair. "He manipulates my thoughts, shows me nightmares, things I can never forgot Thor." She wiped her eyes, "He was with me when my mother died. I had a spasm trying to fight off his thoughts, began to seizure in the car. When my mother tried to pull over, we were struck and she was killed. I woke up alone and scared in a hospital as an orphan because I couldn't fight him."

Thor wouldn't believe her. "You are confused. Loki may have his tricks and schemes but he never would have tried to harm you."

"Then why am I feeling this way. Why when I look at his picture my entire body begins to shift and feel numb, scared, alone. He knows my weaknesses."

"No, your body can't handle your powers because as a god you are given them. You are born with the abilities but you ascend to learn control. "

"That sounds awful, I don't want to ascend to anything."

Thor chuckled and took her hands into his own, "Unfortunately, little one you have no choice, you were given a gift, just like the rest of us and now that I have found you, I can help you study and control these powers. Just like your father and his brothers taught me."

She sighed and pulled away from him, "I think I should go and we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm probably in loads of trouble anyway and you should get back to Jane."

Thor nodded, "Till tomorrow then. Goodnight Kendra."

She watched his retreating form head back up the stairs and with one last glance to the book on the tabled, Kendra shuddered and left the diner, heading back to base.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Next


	4. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.

 **Authors Note** : Chapter 4

* * *

 **Family Reunion**

Kendra sat across from Clint in the dining hall of the base. She had just finished telling him everything Thor had told her. From her powers to her father, to her belief that someone is trying to hurt her. He didn't respond right away and the silence was getting to her.

"So…are you going to say anything."

Clint laughed, "Well you have significantly out ranked me now as badass extrodinare that is for sure. You know Nat is going to flip out over this."

She brought the coffee up to her mouth, "I don't see why she has to know…"

Clint scoffed and tossed his napkin on the table, "You are a friggin demigod Kendra" She then kicked up underneath given him a silent glare.

"Just tell everyone," She whispered.

Clint stood up and grabbed his coat, "Look, I'm just saying, if I need to be on someone's side when the end of the world comes. I want it to be yours." Kendra couldn't help but smile and follow him as they walked away. She put her arm through his own.

"Feel like meeting my family? I bet you Coulson wouldn't even know if got out of here."

"Always the trouble maker, let's do it."

.

..

…

Thor was helping Jane around the kitchen with breakfast as Kendra and Clint made their way inside the diner.

"Ah, cousin and cousin's friend. Good to see you. I was just telling fair Jane over here what we were discussing last night," Thor comment. Kendra raised a brow and walked over near the coffee table.

"You mean why I think Loki has been haunting me since childhood and basically ruining my life," She replied.

Thor nodded, "Precisely. It makes no sense. Why would Loki feel the need to harm you?" Kendra grabbed a cup and sat on the counter. Clint moving to the table with Darcy who sat there staring at him.

"Maybe he thought I was a threat to the throne?" Kendra reasoned, "You said how powerful I will be once I learn to control it."

"That is true, but you are of half blood. Part mortal. Your claim to the throne would never supersede his own."

"He still hurts me Thor. He is still there," She whispered pointing to her head. Thor had no response so she reached into her bag and pulled out a journal.

"I have written down every thought, every whisper, every ounce of terror that I went through and still go through." She tossed the journal onto the table so Thor could take a look for himself. He opened the journal and flipped through the pages.

"Kendra." he uttered.

"Please believe I don't make these claims lightly. I just want to know the truth. You can at least grant me that." she pleaded. Erik walked into the room and was greeted with silence.

"Woah, looking a little rough Doctor." Darcy quipped. Erik just dismissed her with a low growl and sat down. Clint smiled and took a sip of coffee.

Thor walked over and handed a plate to both Darcy and Erik. They gave their thanks to him and Thor smiled.

"You are very welcome." Said Thor, pleased.

Kendra watched with amusement as they all went about their morning.

.

..

...

Erik walked over to Jane by the sink, "It's a beautiful theory, Jane." he stated.

"If we could only get SHIELD to listen." The young scientist complained. Erik gave her a sad smile.

"You won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it." He said walking around her, "Not without any hard evidence."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Everyone turned to see who had arrived.

"FOUND YOU!" Volstagg, one of the Warrior Three yelled from outside. Thor couldn't believe his eyes, none of them could. Clint, Erik, and Kendra all dropped their glasses, shattering everywhere. When the Warriors opened the door, Thor ran to greet them.

"My Friends!" He brought Volstagg into a hug, "This is good!"

Volstagg introduced them as the Lady Sif and Warriors Three. Thor was grinning from ear to ear, he was so happy to see them.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Sif said walking forward. "Is this Kendra? My word, you are a spitting image of your father. Valhalla truly has blessed you!" She said walking over to hug the woman. Kendra awkwardly welcomed the embrace and looked to Clint who just shrugged. Thor let out a hearty laugh and looked at all his comrades.

"My friends! I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor said.

Volstagg pressed his lips together and chuckled, Fandall stepped forward, "We're here to take you home." Said Fandall.

Thor looked at them questionable, "You…you know I can't go home. My father is-"He looked at all his friends. "Dead because of me. I must remain in exile."

Sif walked forward, "Thor…your father still lives." Sif said.

Thor turned his attention toward Kendra. Who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow before speaking. "Guess your brother has some explaining to do." She quipped.

A wild storm began outside out of nowhere, Clint looked to Kendra with concern before marching out the door. The others following. As they exited the diner to look at the cloud formations, suddenly the bifrost opened, The destroyer dropping through, Odin's most powerful weapon. Clint and McKenna's phones began to ring. Clint took his from his pocket and glanced at it.

"Coulson." He commented.

"You go. I'm staying." Kendra ordered. Clint walked over placed his knife in her hand.

"Kick some ass alright, I'll handle the suits." He said.

She smiled, "Best partner ever." Clint winked and ran to his car before speeding off.

Kendra turned to her cousin, "Any bright ideas?" she asked.

Thor shook his head; "We need to get these people to safety. The Destroyer will kill us all if we can't defeat it. You need to leave."

She disagreed, "No. If you are staying then so am I, I'm not weak. I can help you."

"Father always says stubbornness ran in our family. Fine, let the Warriors handle the Destroyer though, we need to get these people out of here."

Minutes later, the chaos began.

.

..

...

They fought hard, they fought long and they fought with honor. Kendra kept as many people away from the destruction as she could while Thor and the Warriors battled. The Destroyer was just too much. She felt as if this destruction would never to end.

As she slammed the door shut to the car of townsfolk, Kendra felt an odd sensation in her chest and she grabbed near her heart. Turning she saw Jane with the everyone in the middle of the road, staring. Jogging her way over and catching her breath she saw Thor walking away from them.

"What is he doing?" Jane asked confused, Thor continued to walk towards the Destroyer. Kendra pushed her way up to the young scientist and took her arm. "Jane. I think he's going to try and talk to Loki." The scientist looked at Kendra, worried tears filling her eyes.

.

..

...

Thor looked at the Destroyer in front of him. If he could only talk to his brother, make peace; maybe then they could start over. The Destroyer edged on towards him, kicking a car out of his way.

"Brother, whatever…I have done to wrong you." Thor started, "Whatever I have done to lead you to this. I am truly sorry." Thor looked around the destroyed town."But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing." He stopped in front of the Destroyer. Kendra and Jane could only watch with bated breath.

"So take mine," Thor pleaded, "and end this."

The Destroyer powered down and Kendra let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Thor had gotten through to his brother. Suddenly with a shock, the Destroyer turned and knocked Thor into the air with a much fatal blow. Jane broke free from the group and ran, screaming.

Jane knelt down beside Thor and caressed his face, he weakly smiled.

"It's over." He whispered.

Jane shook her head, "No. It's not over."

He panted a breath, "I mean…. you're safe."

Jane nodded, "We're safe."

Thor gave her a weak smile, "It's over," he said before taking his final breath.

Jane couldn't believe it, "No…"

Kendra swallowed a sob; not wanting to believe her cousin was dead. Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance. She looked up and could see an object flying high into the sky, moving at them fast. She and Erik looked at each other before running towards Jane.

"Jane!" Erik yelled, Kendra reached her first, and grabbed her, however Jane refused to leave Thor's side.

"Jane you need to move!" She warned. Finally pulling her friend away, Kendra went forward and grabbed her cousin's hand. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you," she whispered, "We will get through this. Together." She closed her eyes and began to protect them with her powers, surrounding their bodies.

Suddenly Thor shot his left hand into the air and grabbed Mjoinir. Lightning began striking them both. Thor's eyes snapped open, suddenly brought back to life. Kendra felt the power in her increase, and she jumped back, her hands crackling with a kinetic energy she never knew existed. In the midst of the lightning, she saw Thor's powers returning, along with his armor. Her increased energy felt incredible. Thor had told her once she ascended she would learn how to control.

Stepping away the Destroyer came to them. Thor knocked the machine with his hammer.

He looked at his sister and she nodded. Thor flew high into the sky, creating a dust storm around them. She smiled as the Destroyer was being lifted high up, Thor would finish the job. Kendra ran back to the group, knowing it was under control.

Kendra laughed as the machine fell to the ground, Thor walking through the debris. When he left Jane's side, he announced they will return to the Bifrost site. He was to go take care of Loki and all the damaged he had done. Several cars appeared before them, Coulson and Barton getting out the first one.

"Oh, fun." Kendra whispered.

"Excuse me." Coulson walked over to them, "Agent Andrews, made new friends?" Coulson asked.

She shrugged. "More of a family reunion." She winked at Thor.

Coulson rolled his eyes and walked over to the God standing before them, "Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me-"

"Know this, son of Coul." Thor stated. "You and I- we fight for the same cause: the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally if-"

He took a step back toward Jane, "You return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" Jane quipped.

"Borrowed." Coulson retorted. Kendra laughed, earning a nudge from her partner. She rolled her eyes and draped her arm over his shoulder, resting against him.

"Of course you can have your equipment back. You are going to need it to continue your research." Coulson stated.

Kendra raised her head, she and Clint looked at each other in shock.

Thor looked to Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

Jane looked at Coulson before turning back to Thor, "Uh. Sure." Suddenly Thor reached out and took Jane, tucking the woman into his side he lifted the Hammer and into the sky they flew, much to Coulson's dismay. Kendra broke from Clint and walked over to her boss.

"He likes to show off." She turned back toward Darcy and the rest of the Warriors they made their way over to the bifrost.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** One More Chapter!


	5. This Ends Now

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.

 **Authors Note** : Chapter 5

* * *

 **This Ends Now**

Thor stood in front of his sister at the bifrost site, "Are you sure you do not want to join me, Kendra? Come to see Asgard, meet the rest of your family"

She smiled and politely declined. "I have a life here. One I cannot walk away from. I have a duty to the people of this planet."

Thor nodded.

Kendra took his hands and choked back tears, "If you can't stop him, if you-"

Thor stopped her mid-thought, "He will not plague your mind again, little one."

She smiled, "If anyone can make do, it would be you; you and your stupid stubborn self."

"It's a trait we Asgardians carry with pride." Thor smiled. Kendra let a tear fall and jumped into Thor's arms.

"I will miss you." She cried.

Thor embraced his sister before stepping away. "Do not cry." He whispered. "I will return." After setting her down he wiped her eyes. "Never forget who you are, Kendra. You are my cousin and the will someday be the strongest warrior in the 9 realms."

She stepped away and watched as Thor went to Jane to give his goodbyes with a promise to return. As he and his fellow comrades settled in the middle of the bifrost site, he called to Heimdall above to open the portal. She held her breath as she caught her cousin smirk before he gone.

Jane walked over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. All they could do was wait.

.

..

…

Before his feet could touch the ground Thor was rushing to reach the palace in time to stop his brother. As he made his way to his parent's chambers he slammed the door open.

"Loki." Thor barked. Loki broke free of his mother's embrace. Frigga stared doe-eyed at her oldest child.

"Thor!" She announced with glee, "I knew you would return to us." As she ran over he took his mother into his arms, his gaze never breaking from Loki's. Thor let go of his mother and walked down the steps towards his brother, who began to back away.

"Why don't you tell her." Thor snapped. "How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me." He said with disgust.

Frigga looked at Loki in shock, "What? Loki-"

Loki had no remorse, "Well. It must have been enforcing fathers last command."

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you're a talented liar brother, you always have been. Tell me. How long has you been tormenting Kendra? Warping her mind with your sadistic games? "

Frigg stepped forward, "Kendra? Vili's child?" She asked, voice filled with sorrow. "Loki, what is he saying, what has happened to her?" She pleaded.

Loki ignored her, "It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go destroy Jotunheim." Loki took hold of his staff and shot his brother with an energy pulse, knocking Thor through the wall, falling to the ground. Without a glance to his mother, Loki ran from the bed quarters, his plans to destroy the cold world needing to be done.

.

..

…

Thor arrived to the Bifrost, he feared he was too late. Loki had frozen the bifrost machine, enabling it to destroy the world below.

"Why have you done this!" Thor pleaded.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son!" Loki answered enraged. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne."

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor shouted.

Loki laughed, egging him on, "You could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed," Thor commented.

Loki smiled and walked over to his brother, "So have I." Before striking his brother. "Now fight me." He knocked Thor to the ground. "I never wanted the throne!" Loki screamed defensively. " I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Thor did not want this, "I will not fight you brother!"

"I'm not your brother" Loki hissed, "I never was. To either of you."

Thor looked at him in shock, "Loki this is madness!" He tried to reason, "Look at yourself, look at what you're doing."

"Is it?" Loki pondered, "Is it madness?"

Thor shook his head, not knowing how to get through to his brother, "You think you have to prove anything but you don't. Listen to me brother. We can work together, we can be a family."

Loki shook his head, "A family?" he screamed, "Look at our family and tell me that what I am doing is wrong. We are gods Thor, we have the power to choose who gets to live and who get's to die."

"And where did Kendra all into that. You spent years torturing her."

Loki laughed, "She was always a pawn. Vili never should have fathered a child, much less from a mortal. I will say, brother, her powers are quite strong."

Thor just looked at his brother, emotions gone. "The evil you bestowed on her was no match for her soul. She has ascended now."

"Oh," Loki mused, "When I discovered her alive all those years ago. I helped her, showed her what she could do with those powers blessed by the gods. What her father couldn't give her"

Thor shook his head, "No. You tortured her!"

"I HELPED SHOW HER THE WAY!" Loki screamed. Collecting himself he took a step forward; "She and I were always connected through magic, so when I learned I could control her through her gift. I knew I could make due."

Thor raised his hammer, pointed to his brother; "You plagued her since she was a child. Scared her. Caused her such sorrow. You caused her to lose her mother-" Thor tried to make Loki understand, "She is our blood"

Loki smirked and pointed his blade towards Thor, "No, she is your blood."

Thor straightened his shoulders and shrugged, "And I will protect what is mine. This ends now."

Loki looked at Thor in shock, "Tell me, brother. What happened on Earth that made you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman you met."

Thor stood his ground.

"Oh. It was." Loki scoffed amused, "Maybe when we're finished here. I'll pay her a visit myself, and while I'm at it, I'll finally get rid of that half breed. Once and for all."

Enraged Thor flew at his brother, an epic battle of brother versus brother carried on.

.

..

…

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Kendra walked into her apartment and shut the door. She couldn't be around people right now. Everything seemed fuzzy. When that bridge closed, when those clouds dissipated. No one had to tell her- she knew in her heart it was over. She could only wonder and assume what had happened. She knew Thor had kept his promise to save her from their brother, but was the cost his return? Would he ever come back? Could he?

Even though the plague of Loki was no longer in her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a hole in her heart. It hurt more than she thought. Finding out she had a family again, only to have it ripped away. The only parting gift he gave her was that feeling of dread becoming vanished and she was at peace.

As the tears fell, the harder the rain grew outside, her body glowing in the dark room.

Her life would never be the same.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Thor walked through the crowds of people in the palace. Gentle smiles as he passed them by. When he came upon his mother the Queen he reached her hand to give a gentle squeeze. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he walked away.

Lady Sif walked over to the Queen and bowed her head, "My lady I am so sorry for your loss."

Frigga gave her a sad smile and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"How is he?" The Queen asked.

Sif could only shake her head, "He mourns for his brother and…he misses them. Kendra and the mortal." The Queen wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked back to Sif.

Thor walked up to his father on the Balcony. He stood quietly until his father spoke. "You'll be a wise king." Odin proclaimed Thor was not convinced through these words.

"There will never be a wiser king than you…or a better father." Odin stayed quiet as Thor continued, "I have much to learn. I know that now…and someday, perhaps. I will make you proud."

Odin finally turned to look at his Eldest child. "You already make me proud." With that Odin began to walk away, stopping as he reached the great hall. He turned back to look at his son once more.

"Kendra, was she well?" He asked with hope.

Thor smiled, "She is so much like him father. She is strong, a protector of many. You would be proud."

"We shall honor her when she comes home one day." Odin declared.

Thor smiled, "We will see her again. Have hope father."

Odin smiled, "I've never doubted that."

.

..

…

 **Epilogue**

Kendra's life went back to normal in the coming weeks. The agency kept her busy with Clint and Nat on various missions. She wasn't lying when she told Thor she had a duty to this planet. With her new powers she found herself able to hide them easier, really only use them when the occasion called for it, relying on her skill and techniques she learned from her partners. Sometimes though, it was always fun to see the look on the bad guys faces when she began to glow.

Sitting at her desk she turned on her computer and began going through the files of her current assignments when there was a knock at her door. She looked up and found Stilwell standing there.

"Well look who we have here, Agent Mercy back from the action. How was the big guy?" He quipped, leaning against the doorway. "Have you talked to Coulson?"

Kendra rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Classified, and don't call me that."

He held his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying what the others are saying, anyway you might want to talk to him."

Leaning back in the chair at her desk she gave Stilwell her full attention, "Are you going to tell me why?"

Stilwell looked over to the corner of her office, "We got an all hands-on deck situation." He said suspiciously, "You might want to turn on your TV." Then disappeared into the hallway. Curious to his reasoning she got up from her desk and grabbed the remote sitting on the side table. She turned the TV on to the local news and sat on the edge of her desk reading the headlines and listening to the report.

"…Reports are coming out that Captain Rogers is awake and currently being observed at the SHEILD medical facility in New York. While the organization refuses to comment, eyewitnesses place the captain running through the streets of Manhattan…"

Kendra felt her phone buzz in her pocket and without looking at the caller she answered, "Hello? Yes I'm watching. Manhattan? Tell Fury I'm on my way." Turning off the TV she grabbed her jacked and still packed bag and was out the door.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Time to assemble.


End file.
